


Son of a Wolf

by Resoan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Daddy!Solas, F/M, post Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas looks after his son alone for the first time, though he will not stop crying - at least, not until Solas resorts to his last option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a Wolf

Solas had been away from Skyhold so long, he’d begun to worry it would never feel like home again. Of course, the notion was a silly one; even before the Inquisition and its use of the citadel as its base, _Tarasy'lan te'las_ had been his own, and he’d settled comfortably back into the thick of things since returning.

There was a notable exception, however. Solas was not alone in his rotunda, and while privacy was something he did tend to value, his current…guest was not one he was keen on being rid of anytime soon.

Velahari had brought him down earlier that morning, still slumbering peacefully against the Inquisitor’s breast, and the same feeling welled up within his as it did whenever he chanced a glance at the sleeping elf’s face.

 _You’re sure you don’t mind watching him alone?_  Velahari had inquired, obviously finding it difficult to tear herself away from their child, even to attend to her duties as Inquisitor.  _I could ask Cole or Varric to help you…_  But Solas had cut her off, however gently. This was his son, and what sort of father was he if he could not look after the babe? If he needed aid there were many and more people milling around Skyhold both eager and willing to help him, were there not?

The morning, for the most part, was quiet and slow. Solas pored over tomes the Inquisition had acquired in his absence, though the child was never far from him. He still slumbered peacefully, the tips of his ears twitching minutely with a sharper, more labored inhale, or a sneeze that never quite made it.

No, the difficulty came when the babe awoke around midday: fussy and displeased with whatever means of helping Solas attempted to enact. Tiny, little fists swung dangerously close to Solas’ nose as the boy cried, and as Solas attempted to console him – to rock him gently, to sway or move about the room, to offer a stuffed halla or a soothing touch, he began to despair.

_I told you about Hawke’s visit with her mabari, didn’t I? He seemed absolutely fascinated with the dog, and it was a nice surprise to find him mostly entertained all that afternoon._

The idea in itself seemed…taboo somehow, but the baby’s cries necessitated something drastic – not to mention how very guilty it made Solas feel.

The transformation itself was a quick one, familiar and comfortable in a way Solas had not felt in a very long time, and even as he approached the baby slowly, in case it only exacerbated the situation, the boy’s cries began to dissipate already. Bright eyes, one blue and one green, blinked widely up at the wolf, little lips parting to let out a loud, breath of air before his hands were reaching and  _grasping_  and his giggling echoed around the rotunda.

The tip of the wolf’s nose nudged gently against the boy’s, and the shriek of giggles that followed made Solas’ heart soar; it took some maneuvering, but the toddler’s hands grasped at grey fur until he was settled at the wolf’s shoulder-blades, in gurgling awe as his hands scoured across every inch of fur they could reach.

Such was how Velahari found the pair an hour later, sleeping in a curled semicircle on the floor; at first, she was merely shocked, concerned,  _frightened_  even, but as she took hasty steps forward, it began to dawn on her. This wasn’t exactly how she’d pictured a father and son bonding, but there was no denying how very protectively Solas had wrapped around their son, how his ears twitched as if awaiting footsteps of a predator to ward off on a moment’s notice.

Velahari did not stave off the urge to run her own fingers through the soft fur on Solas’ back, though the wolf did lift his head warily, intelligent eyes finding her gaze without difficulty. “When I asked you to look after him, I did not imagine you doing so…quite like this.” There was a quiet, easy laughter to her tone, and the wolf shook its head just as Velahari reached for her son.

The wolf got to his feet then, stretching and arching its back, and Velahari watched the transformation back to elf form with just slight awe.

“He…would not stop crying,” Solas told her sadly, his fingertips gently massaging the toddler’s forehead. “You mentioned Hawke’s mabari, and so I thought-”

“He must have an affinity for animals,” Velahari finished, smile soft and understanding. “It isn’t much of a surprise, given his heritage,” she then added cheekily, a few chuckles escaping from Solas’ lips.


End file.
